


【盾冬】flash

by flymetothemoon16



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Recovering, M/M, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 18:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7694635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flymetothemoon16/pseuds/flymetothemoon16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>看到有个贴说384接受采访的时候圆脸圆眼睛加上反应慢一拍，像肥版闪电本尊，笑死了……<br/>妇联大家庭无内战设定</p>
            </blockquote>





	【盾冬】flash

这是康复后的James Barnes、前冬日战士第一次面对世界，超过两百家各路媒体聚集复仇者大厦，Stark笑容满面迎向闪光灯，像摩西分开红海，他站在后面，紧靠着Steve身侧，抿着嘴面无表情。

“别紧张。”Steve一直在跟他说话，用四倍听力才能听见的声音絮絮叨叨。他们的距离紧密无间，每次呼吸都带动衣袖沙沙摩擦，Bucky觉得身边这家伙可要比他紧张多了。“我们练习过很多次了，微笑，背答案，想不起来答案微笑就好，没问题的Bucky……”

媒体终于和Stark绕完了圈子，现在轮到他们了。Steve深吸了一口气，对着咔咔闪亮的镜头露出一个美国队长的招牌微笑，但比起连底裤颜色都已经曝光的美国队长（国旗款？噢是……我是有一些，粉丝送的，呃，你们知道），这些嗅觉动物显然对冬兵更感兴趣。

“你对身为冬日战士的过去怎么看？”

“你是自愿加入复仇者的吗？还是重获自由的交易？”

“九头蛇是否一直从政府处获取暗中支持？”

“你和美国队长的关系是？”

记者们声嘶力竭喊着，挤上来的话筒和兴奋的表情一下要将他们淹没，Steve担忧的看了Bucky一眼，他睁大了那双小鹿一样圆圆的眼睛，表情认真又困惑地看着那些人。

没有受到惊吓，没有过激反应，很好。Bucky眨了眨眼睛——他的睫毛可真漂亮——微微侧头像是在思考某个问题，离他最近的那个记者又挥舞着话筒重复了一遍。“你和美国队长的关系是？！”

Bucky还记得标准答案吗？他在思考，当然，他有思考的权利，他是不是已经记起来了？但是……噢天哪，我还没做好准备。

James Barnes，前冬日战士，大睁着一双小鹿眼面对全世界的男人，他撅起的嘴唇动了动，像是想要说什么，媒体一下全安静了下来，上百个镜头对着他，他看起来还没组织好语言，眼神仍然是认真而困惑的，又有些迷茫。

他微微张开嘴。

一秒、两秒，十秒，半分钟，一分钟。

他伸出舌头，无意识的舔了舔嘴唇。

现在媒体的焦点回到美国队长身上了。James Barnes的康复情况？他有正常认知能力吗？他是否能表达自愿并加入复仇者？我们要将保护人类安全的重任交到一个无行为能力人的手上？

“我……”在一片喧嚣中Bucky终于小声的开口，说出第一个单词，Steve深受围攻，媒体欣喜若狂，没有人注意到他的发言。于是Bucky乖乖闭上嘴。

任务完成？他在心里盘算着，没有发生意外事件，没有人死亡，没有机器被砸烂也没有什么东西被扔出窗外。很好。现在他应该可以去喝一杯牛奶？他真有点需要来盒牛奶，加上个李子派更好。

冬日战士有他自己的处理任务的方式。

 

“我不喜欢他们这样说Bucky。”

Steve·十六岁青少年·Rogers面对着在长沙发上笑成一团的复仇者们，郑重地大声宣布。

电视屏幕上，Bucky正专心致志的喝着一盒牛奶。镜头转过来对准他，他随之抬起头来，咬着吸管，嘴角沾上了一点白色的牛奶，对面的记者似乎在向他打招呼，他慢慢地转动着圆圆的大眼睛，被Steve努力喂胖的脸在正面镜头下也是圆圆的，他思考了大约半分钟，然后对着镜头露出一个微笑——简直让人心都化开了的微笑。

然后旁边被配上了一张树懒咧嘴微笑的图片，车管所的闪电，那个爆红的动画角色。

“想开点队长，”钢铁侠笑得在沙发上打滚，“比我们预想的效果还好不是吗？民众们喜欢这个！可爱，安全，无害。喔树懒！W-i-n-t-e-r-S-o-l-d-i-e-r！哈哈哈哈真是太传神了！是哪个家伙先于天才的我想到这个配图的？那家电影公司叫什么来着我要给他们投资拍一部新片——”

“我还是比较喜欢冬日战士的小浣熊造型。“Wanda吃着薯片不无遗憾的说，把整个眼圈涂黑的烟熏妆和紧身皮衣战术绑带弃妇头一样都是神盾局直男审美接受不来的风格，当然关键是Steve不想再看到Bucky的脸被恶趣味折腾，现在她只能在九头蛇的内部纪录片里欣赏冬日战士的时尚造型和风骚走位了。

“比起浣熊，不觉得这只猫更像吗。”Sam点开一张图片，一脸不爽表情的布偶猫还被PS上了一条铁臂，撅着嘴，一个大写的“NO！”

“那你会被P成猫爪底下的可怜小鸟的。”

“不，那是你。看，肥啾。”

“我说，没人考虑吧唧熊吗？从40年代就开始热卖的代言玩具！……”

冬日战士专题节目里争论也还在继续，有人在丧心病狂的煽动话题（复仇者使用未成年人和无行为能力人参战，是道德的缺失还是人性的沦丧？），但屏幕下方滚动的观众留言几乎是压倒性的站在Bucky一边。（萌不萌！你就说萌不萌！不萌不是人！）

“他们并不是真的支持Bucky，只是……把他当成某种人物属性的符号。这太娱乐化了。而且真正的Bucky并不是这样的……”Steve垂下了头，看上去很难受，大家安静下来，Natasha站起来拍了拍他的肩。

“我们在公众眼里都是超级英雄的符号，尤其是你，美国队长。”

“我知道，可是Bucky……”

“我知道，我们都知道，你希望他被当成一个真正的人对待，从现在直到永远。”Tony露出一个我牙都快酸掉了的表情说，“可是公众谁会关心这个？他们只需要一个固有印象，是冷酷危险的杀手，还是无害的小鹿？”

电视里面同步跳出来的评论是“宛如一个智障”，Steve此刻的表情可怕极了。“Bucky的智力没有受到损伤！”他大声说。

“……无意冒犯，但冬兵曾是我的训练者，全科目，包括伪装。如果他愿意选择这种形象来面对公众……”

“这也确实会为我们减少很多麻烦。”

“……我还是不喜欢这样。”Steve沉默了一会，甩下一句话，离开了房间。

 

Bucky抱着零食桶缩在床上看电视，虽然已经可以在战斗中将后背交给复仇者的同伴们，但私下他还是更喜欢独自一人，或是与Steve安静的共处。

树懒、浣熊和不爽猫的配图在屏幕上交替出现，Bucky往嘴里又塞了半块巧克力威化饼，他脸上依然没什么表情，不过塞进Steve嘴里的另外半块饼干说明他心情不错。

“你喜欢这样吗？”Steve含着饼干，声音听起来闷闷的。

“你说哪个？树懒、浣熊还是猫？还有小鹿和吧唧熊。”Bucky的回答很快，“我喜欢猫，它和那条背盾的金毛犬在一起很好。”

“是啊，你揍我的时候就像猫一样敏捷。”Steve哼哼唧唧地抱怨着，猫咪的金属爪子威胁性的在他胸膛上比划了一下。“我也觉得猫可爱，但是……”

“动作太快，所以我在思考的时候要多想一下。”Bucky把空了的零食桶塞到Steve手上，转过头来认真地看着他。“以前，冬日战士不需要思考，只要执行任务，依靠本能来做事。感觉到危险要先杀死对方，被袭击之前首先要反击，身体的反应越快越好，直到现在也是这样。”

“那并不是你的错——”

“我知道，可这依然是很危险的。”Bucky低头看着自己的金属手臂，声音变得低沉。“我来到这栋大楼首先就打飞了一个工作人员，他只是普通人，只是想帮助我。”

“只是……不知道不能靠近我，我的反应太快，对危险太敏感，而他们只是普通人。”

“Bucky……”

“所以我愿意多想一下，我现在有权力去思考了。”他露出一个孩子气的微笑，“感受周围的环境、接受信息、分析、自主决策，我还不太熟悉这个，我以前不需要接受这么多无关信息。九头蛇告诉我只有他们的命令是必要的，可其实不是这样。”

“我应该多接受一些信息然后做出自己的判断，就算慢一点也无所谓。我应该这样做。”

他一口气说完一大段话，用一个孩子似的，有点雀跃的眼神看着Steve，期冀得到他的回答。他的眼睛里闪闪亮亮，显然从未怀疑Steve将给出怎样的回答。如果像Bucky说的那样，经过深思熟虑才做出自己的判断，那么这段话他一定准备了很久。

“那么，”Steve双手环上Bucky的腰，轻轻地抱住他，“记者的那个问题，你现在想好了吗？”

“我早就想好了。”绿色的大眼睛里闪着狡黠的光，像是七十年前那个布鲁克林的坏小子。Bucky回抱着他，手不安分地滑进裤腰。

“告诉我？”

“不，这一次要你先说。”

 

END.


End file.
